Where Is My Mind
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Alice est une adolescente intelligente et rêveuse qui va découvrir l'univers mystique des grands bâtiments d'un lycée et de son pensionnat. Pourquoi l'amour surgit-il toujours la nuit, dévoré par un pan de mur caché dans les ténèbres et pourquoi porte-t-il un tel chapeau? Mais peut-on vraiment l'appeler amour ou fascination?
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE IS MY MIND**

**Note:**Pour le caractère de notre chouette Alice, je me suis inspirée de son réel caractère du livre de Lewis Carroll, enfantine mais suprêmement intelligente. Tout ce que vous allez lire son des réflexions (que je m'imagine bien sûr) de la blonde.

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Une main timide poussa les portes vitrées qui se présentaient devant elle où le reflet de la jeune fille à qui elle appartenait apparaissait comme une petite tête blonde dont les grands yeux bleus se retrouvaient tapissés d'étoiles comme un ciel nocturne. Une bouche rosée arrondie par l'émerveillement provoqué par le gigantesque bâtiment dans lequel elle entrait se trouvait sous un nez légèrement aquilin. Elle était de grande taille, tellement que ses habits bleu clair la faisaient ressembler à une enfant ne voulant pas grandir, pareille à une Antigone déguisée en poupée. Ses souliers vernis passèrent le pas de la porte, en cognant quelque peu à la marche d'une dizaine de centimètres que la fille n'avait pas vue. Ses yeux heurtèrent le plafond qui fut superbement haut de par sa beauté, en premier lieu, mais également de par sa taille. Effectivement, il s'étalait sur tout le reste du bâtiment d'un blanc nacré au dehors, et d'un vieux jaune calme à l'intérieur. Les différentes formes dues aux multiples couches de peinture plus ou moins bien faites au cours des années se présentaient sur celui-ci comme une infinité d'étoiles. Elle était si perdue dans sa contemplation en cet instant qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avançait sans réellement savoir où elle se rendait. C'est ainsi qu'elle bouscula une masse qu'elle pensa informe sur le moment. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que c'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle s'excusa rapidement.

Celle-ci remettait ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez tout en tendant une main amicale à la blonde.

-"Tu dois être Alice, c'est ça?"

Elle hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas le besoin d'en rajouter d'avantage.

-"On m'avait prévenue que tu arriverais vers cette heure-ci. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long au moins?"

La dame secouait avec implication ses boucles brunes lui coulant sur les épaules en une multitude de longueurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Alice aurait aimé avoir de tels cheveux bougeant avec autant de magnificence au moindre mouvement. Elle se dit qu'une perruque pouvait faire l'affaire et qu'un jour, quand elle serait une femme, elle s'en achèterait une.

-"Non, cela pouvait aller. J'aime énormément les voyages en train."

-"Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir t'amener à ta chambre, puis je te ferai visiter le lycée juste après parce que sinon on va être très en retard sur ce qui est prévu par la principale." La femme avait l'air très enthousiasmée par cette perspective. Elle souria de ses grandes dents du bonheur blanches, lui donnant un air plutôt mignon au goût d'Alice.

La jeune fille avait hâte de découvrir les alentours, elle aimait les nouveaux lieux dont elle adorait en général connaître les secrets, pareillement que si elle avait vécu dans cet endroit depuis toujours. De plus, le soleil se couchait et rejetait à l'intérieur du bâtiment éducatif une lueur irréelle orangée. Elle avait atterrit là car sa mère l'y avait envoyée quant à ses notes plus que moyennes dans son ancien établissement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, non. C'est seulement qu'elle préféra flâner dans son esprit lunaire que de réviser ses leçons ou bien même que écouter en cours.

C'est ainsi qu'elle suivit la jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom au travers d'un dédale de couloirs qui semblaient ne jamais se finir et qui paraissaient être un parfait labyrinthe s'effaçant à chacun de ses pas.

-"Donc, là, tu passe à gauche et tu vas tout droit. On ne dirait pas mais c'est plutôt simple."

La brune lançait quelques fois de telles remarques ayant pour but de démontrer que de se repérer au milieu de tous ces possibles chemins et itinéraires n'était pas si compliqué. Le sol était beige et enduit d'un plastique dur semblable à celui que l'on pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux. Les murs crasseux étaient vert d'eau, ne faisant que ressortir la superbe émanant des yeux de la blonde qui les trouvait splendides. Cette couleur lui faisait songer à celle de la minuscule rivière qui passait sous le pont de la gare désaffectée juste derrière chez elle, où elle avait l'habitude de se plonger jusqu'au cou lors de la canicule présente tous les étés. Il y avait dedans une multitude de grenouilles de différentes teintes qui semblaient comme peintes sur un tableau inachevé que l'artiste n'aurait créé que pour la beauté de ces batraciens fantastiques. Entendre leurs coâssements était un régal pour ses oreilles qui paraissaient trouver cela aussi poétique que du Charles Baudelaire.

-"Aimez-vous Charles Baudelaire?" fit-elle soudain à la jeune femme, curieuse de connaître sa réponse car il était son auteur surréaliste préféré.

Cette dernière fut prise au dépourvu, coupée dans son apparent monologue qui durait déjà depuis qu'elles avaient commencé leur marche afin de se rendre aux étages supérieurs menant à la chambre d'Alice.

-"Oui, ça peut aller. Mais je favorise plutôt..." Elle se tut elle-même cette fois-ci car elle s'était arrêtée devant une petite porte rose. La jeune fille trouva cela très dommage étant donné qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas l'avis de la brune sur la question qu'elle jugeais d'extrêmement intéressante. "Ici c'est la porte menant aux chambres des filles."

La blonde regarda avec étonnement le bois peint qui cachait le couloir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait rentrer dedans étant donné sa taille actuelle. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante-quinze, tandis que la porte devait atteindre les un mètre cinquante.

-"Ne la trouvez-vous pas légèrement inadaptée à la taille de certaines personnes, madame?" Elle tenta de le dire le plus poliment possible, comme sa soeur le lui avait apprit avant de partir dans cet établissement.

La personne à qui elle parlait soupira de consternation. Alice crut un instant l'avoir vexée, mais elle sut qu'il n'en n'était rien lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse.

-"Je ne cesse de le dire à la principale du lycée mais elle ne veut rien entendre" elle haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin "Désolée" elle reprit "Et donc ta chambre se trouve au fond du couloir. Celle de la droite. Je te retrouve ici dès que tu auras posé tes affaires" Elle sortit de sa veste une sorte de montre reliée par une fine chaîne en argent à sa poche intérieure.

La blonde trouva cela tout à fait joli mais fort étrange étant donné que cette dernière sortait d'une veste de survêtement. Elle se décida finalement à sortir de sa contemplation pour entrer dans le couloir sombre menant à ses quartiers. Des sortes de piaillements gais venant probablement de la bouche de quelques filles enamourées parvenaient au travers des différentes pièces comportant les alentours. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée devant "sa" chambre, elle frappa tout doucement. Une jolie voix toute petite lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit au bout d'infimes instants. Une jeune fille des plus remarquables se tenait assise sur son lit, une robe de mousseline blanche parcourant son corps malicieusement. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, agrippant légèrement le tissu clair et fantastique.

-"On m'a prévenue de votre arrivée" fit-elle gentiment "Vous pouvez vous installer sur la couche auprès du chauffage si vous le souhaitez."

Alice ria doucement face à cette attention.

-"Vous savez, nous avons le même âge, vous n'avez pas le besoin de me vouvoyer." lui expliqua-t-elle délicatement "Je m'appelle Alice" finit-elle en lui tendant une main amicale.

-"Mirana" lui répondit-elle en lui rendant la pareille

-"Excuse moi, mais j'ai à y aller. Vois-tu, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés va me faire visiter le reste du bâtiment."

Mirana sembla réfléchir à peine quelques secondes avant de répondre joyeusement.

-"Tu dois certainement parler de Mme McTwisp, notre CPE. Elle est vraiment sympathique."

Alice supposa qu'elle avait raison en toute logique et fila rejoindre la-dite-McTwisp qui lui fit faire le tour de tout ce qu'elle devait connaître en lui montrant les spacieuses salles de classe qui lui donnaient l'envie folle de s'installer à un bureau et d'y rester. La poussière valsait dans les corridors vides et la blonde adorait la voir dans un tel état, scintillante et délicate quant à la lumière s'affaiblissant du jour qui se couchait sur ses sombres de grains de sable.

C'est à cette dernière vision qu'elle songea lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent ce soir là, dans la pénombre de la chambre où sa nouvelle amie s'était déjà endormie et où le marchand de sable tentait de faire glisser ses paupières sur ses yeux clairs qui fixaient le plafond s'étendant tout le long du dessous de la voie lactée semblant être l'ultime miroir de la réalité. Alice avait déjà essayé par maintes reprises par le passé de briser ce vil tentateur et d'accéder enfin à l'esprit libéré et aux rêves d'infinité mais jamais cela n'avait marché. Peut-être s'en empêchait-elle mentalement et inconsciemment de réaliser ce fantasme par peur des conséquences. Finalement l'emprise de la nuit tombée eut des retombées sur la jeune femme qui se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée comme la grande enfant qu'elle était.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is my mind?**

**NdA:** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des exams et en plus vous vous douterez bien qu'un chapitre de cette taille (2643 mots tout de même!) ne se pond pas en une semaine. Et puis on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est difficile d'écrire n'importe quoi en s'inspirant du roman. En plus, là nous ne sommes pas encore dans l'histoire d'amour si vous remarquez bien! Et petite indication: il faut voir la chenille avec la tête de House ;-)

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et pourtant la nuit s'appuyait contre les fenêtres avec un noir oppressant. La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers sa compagne de chambre qui semblait profondément ancrée dans ses rêves. Elle détailla un instant ses lèvres roses s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme de son souffle. Mirana respirait l'enfance et l'innocence. Elle était mignonne ainsi présentée, ne se préoccupant pas des contraintes. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'air frais circulant constamment avec elle, elle était une douce brise d'été. La même que la blonde aurait aimé sentir en ce moment précis vers sa personne afin de mieux profiter de la chaleur de cette saison retombant le soir venu. Ainsi, en accord avec la température ambiante de la pièce, elle se décida à sortir et à explorer les sombres couloirs multiples regorgeant de secrets magiques. L'établissement était bien entendu grand, voir immense mais Alice savait qu'elle s'y aventurerait sans danger. Il le fallait. C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva en robe de nuit turquoise, dans le corridor désert et bleuté de par la lueur que rejetait la lune ronde au milieu de l'infini ciel couleur marine. Ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol avec délectation. Elle songea que c'est ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire dans sa propre maison lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Non pas qu'elle soit déjà une femme, mais physiquement elle était avancée par rapport à son jeune âge qui était tout de même de 16 ans.

Alice s'amusait dans ces ténèbres omniprésents, tournoyant au centre de ces ombres folles paraissant s'élargir au fil des minutes passées à danser. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le bâtiment, dans des recoins qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir visités, sa robe virevoltant avec ses mouvements joyeux et aventureux. Elle sautait dans les couloirs de la même manière qu'elle s'amuserait avec une marelle. Elle ria, les échos de sa voix ricochant sur les murs verts.

-"¡Cariña, pàsame helado!" Elle s'écroula sur le sol tant ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de joie quant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

En toute sincérité, pensa-t-elle, elle ne connaissait pas la réelle signification de ces mots mais cela faisait toujours bien devant les gens, de savoir qu'elle pouvait rire à une bonne blague, car Alice en était certaine, ces mots devaient-être bien amusants pour avoir une telle prononciation. Elle était même sûre qu'elle serait dans un état tout à fait semblable si elle les entendait dans sa langue maternelle qui était l'anglais.

La jeune fille était originaire de Canterbury, dans le Kent. C'était une très jolie ville, très verte où poussaient des rangées de rouges maisons de briques aux petits jardins bien entretenus. Elle habitait sur une des nombreuses collines l'entourant, ce qui était fort pratique lorsque l'on voulait se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage verdoyant. Par contre, en ce moment même, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien être sinon qu'elle était en Écosse vu le ravissant accent qui éclorait dans l'école. Elle adorait cette façon à la fois brutale et à la fois douce de prononcer les mots à la David Tennant.

-"Es-tu perdue, jeune nouvelle, dans le bois de tes pensées pareillement que dans ces couloirs engoncés?" fit une voix de jeune homme s'élevant tranquillement dans les airs.

Cette voix faisait des rimes extrêmement agréables à l'oreille.

-"Oh, non. Je ne pense pas, je suis passée par là et je m'en souviens... Enfin... Il me semble..." répondit Alice à son ami invisible, cherchant du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Elle entendit un rire provenant du fond du couloir, là où les murs se confondaient avec les ténèbres étouffés.

-"Je suis le seul, dans cette terrible nuit, à pouvoir t'indiquer le chemin de ton lit"

La blonde sentit une pointe de colère naître au fond d'elle. Elle ne voyait même pas son interlocuteur, il prétendait être unique et il voulait lui faire regagner son matelas!

-"Vous devez vous tromper, je suis ici pour explorer, et pour ne pas dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir, je n'ai pas sommeil. Mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermer, la sensation d'être éveillée m'emprisonne, m'empoisonne. Je ne suis ici pour dire non et pour ne pas sombrer!"

Elle réussi à capter un mouvement dans le coin du corridor, et une simple lueur s'avancer. Un sourire plein de dents où se reflétait la pleine lune se dessinait dans la pénombre. Puis il disparu, laissant la place à une bouche aux lèvres violettes appartenant à un visage singulièrement bleuâtre. Des yeux blancs aux pupilles noires ténébreuses se présentaient en dessous d'un front pareil à une falaise. Une face très effrayante, en somme.

-"Douce princesse à la robe de satin..." Souria le jeune homme "Connais-tu déjà l'ampleur des gains? Je peux t'assurer que ce que je viens de trouver, est quelque chose prêt à te suivre toute l'année..."

-"Faites vous partie des élèves ou du personnel?" demanda soudainement la jeune fille, inquiétée d'être trouvée si tard en dehors de son lit par un surveillant. Peut-être allait-elle récolter une heure de retenue, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas étant donné l'ampleur que cela pouvait prendre sur son année scolaire.

Le jeune homme ria une fois de plus.

-"Heureusement, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde, mais d'une dimension toute autre."

Alice, en fille intelligente et rationnelle, ne crut pas un seul des mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'inconnu. Elle préféra s'éloigner tranquillement, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à ce qui s'avérait un menteur maladif. Sa mère, lorsqu'elle était petite, lui avait toujours dit d'éviter ce genre de personnes, quitte à être grossière. Elles n'étaient pas intéressantes et apportaient souvent une multitude de problèmes, paraissait-il.

-"Je vois" fit l'inconnu en souriant de toutes ses dents luisant dans le noir "Si jamais besoin de moi, tu as, je suis le chat..."

Sur ces énigmatiques paroles, il s'évapora dans les airs, ne laissant que les ténèbres dévorer ce qui restait de murs dans le couloir vide.

-"Même si tu ne me vois pas, je suis toujours là" il ria en réapparaissant juste derrière la jeune blonde durant quelques secondes.

Ce devait être une illusion créée par l'esprit de l'adolescente, ou bien même possiblement sa conscience sous forme matérielle, songea la brillante Alice. Et puis pourquoi appeler un chat ce qui n'avait aucunement la forme d'un chat? Voilà pourquoi cela n'avait aucun sens et pourquoi ce devait être, sans exagération, irréel.

Cette amusante balade n'avait aucun sens, et la jeune fille aimait beaucoup cela.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre non-loin.

-"Conscience, est-ce toi une fois de plus? Cesse donc de me tourmenter d'une telle manière avec tes réponses sans raison, je t'en prie." demanda la chère Alice dans les vombrissements mécaniques des couloirs déserts.

Plus elle avançait vers l'origine du bruit, plus il disparaissait et laissait apercevoir une petite table ronde en verre dont chaque coin était orné d'une minuscule libellule en or. Quand il se fut tout à fait arrêté, la jeune fille put concentrer toute son attention sur le carrefour qui entourait l'étrange meuble. Un homme arrivait par la voie de droite. Un homme avec un grand chapeau sur le dessus de son crâne aux cheveux rougeoyants et emmêlés qui s'accordaient avec ses lèvres chauffées s'étirant en un sourire amusé.

-"Would you care for some tea?" Fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'Alice n'avait pas aperçue la première fois qu'elle avait balayé la pseudo-pièce du regard.

Elle hésita à la question de l'inconnu par politesse avant de répondre à l'affirmative.

-"Oh, s'il vous plaît. Je suis si fatiguée" elle prit place autour de la table, sur une des nombreuses chaises étant apparues dans la sombre clarté de cette profonde nuit, faisant s'envoler une libellule mécontente.

-"Que faites-vous ici déjà, Alice?"

Cette dernière prit une longue goulée d'air et en profita pour observer l'infime ruisseau se formant dans le corridor, emportant quelques chaises et tasses de porcelaine. Elle songea rapidement de Dinah n'aurait pas aimé se trouver ici, elle qui préférait chasser des insectes et des petits animaux dans la forêt qu'elle ramenait fièrement à sa maîtresse. Effectivement, les pieds nus de la jeune fille pataugeaient déjà dans de l'eau vive. Elle aperçu du coin de l'oeil une souris passer en nageant la brasse et hurlant qu'il fallait la sécher. Puis, elle se pencha sur la question de l'homme à l'étrange chapeau.

-"Je n'arrivait pas à dormir" fit-elle, piteuse "Allez-vous me punir?"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire idiot.

-"Vous savez, du temps que j'ai quelqu'un pour partager mon thé"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, soulagée, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage doré où flottaient des fleurs de multiples couleurs tourbillonnant et disparaissant au fond de la boisson revigorant la princesse de satin. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette sensation de bulle de chaleur lui chatouillant des aisselles à la plante des pieds. Des étoiles semblaient tomber par millier dans son ventre chaud et fin, tandis que des flocons paraissaient glisser sensuellement le long de son dos. L'eau brûlante lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Finalement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le firmament, comme en reflet dans ses yeux. L'eau emportait sa chaise rapidement, telle un torrent d'écume. Elle voyait au loin l'homme au chapeau dont elle ignorait le nom lui crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle ne faisait plus qu'attention aux herbes immenses, aux feuilles pleines de virtuose, aux fleurs dévoilant leur pistil avec magnificence longeant la rive de la rivière émoustillée s'étant créée au centre du corridor. Elle les entendait chuchoter entre-elles, racontant leurs histoires de voisinage plus ou moins contraignant, tout en se faisant butiner par une multitude d'abeilles aux poils bruns et aussi jaunes que le soleil. L'eau était de la même couleur turquoise que la fine robe de nuit de satin d'Alice, laquelle était pour l'instant étonnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait au-travers de sa course.

-"Terre!"

La jeune lycéenne se retourna. C'était un dodo qui annonçait du haut d'un champignon bleu ce qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle devenait folle. C'était plus que certain. La blonde se mit à avoir peur. Et si on l'abandonnait dans un hôpital toute seule pour le restant de ses jours? Non, il ne le fallait pas. Elle n'allait plus jamais revoir Dinah, et maman ne serait pas contente... De plus, qu'adviendrait-il de sa soeur? Elle allait sûrement être triste de ne pas la retrouver comme chaque matin, pour lire ou bien même jouer dans le jardin.

Non, elle allait certainement se réveiller dans son lit car la folie ne se poussait pas aussi loin aussi vite.

-"Mais bien-sûr que si, tu es folle!"

Qui avait bien pu parler? La jeune fille se retourna. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas venir de derrière cet immense champignon violet, là d'où venait une fumée avec une bien étrange odeur?

-"Et pourquoi pas d'abord?"

Encore cette voix! Décidée, Alice se leva de sa chaise en bois, et marcha légèrement mécontente d'être traitée de la sorte par quelqu'un d'aussi impoli.

Quand enfin elle arriva derrière le légume géant, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda le vieil homme assis là. Son ventre était serré entre des bandes de satin vert et ses jambes n'en n'étaient pas, juste des anneaux verts comme ceux des chenilles.

-"Est-ce vous qui m'avez parlé ainsi?" demanda la blonde, absolument pas effrayée par cet étrange personnage

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir avant de répliquer:

-"Il se pourait bien que oui"

Alice senti ses joues s'empourprer de colère. Ainsi il était têtu? Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme-chenille qui portait un tuyau bleu lagon à ses lèvres rouges, avant de souffler de la fumée.

-"Il faut se calmer jeune fille. Y avait-il quelque chose dans ce que j'ai dis qui ait été faux?"

La lycéenne dû bien se l'avouer, il n'avait pas tord.

-"Mais pourquoi m'avoir dit que j'étais folle? Ce n'était pas très poli!"

L'homme ria.

-"Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu aimes Charles Baudelaire n'est-ce pas?" Alice hocha la tête "Bien. Récite moi donc Une Charogne, seulement les deux premiers couplets."

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de s'esclaffer.

-"Mais c'est très simple, je connais ce poème par coeur depuis que j'ai onze ans."

-"Eh bien montre moi donc ton talent Alice" répliqua-t-il

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et commença à réciter comme elle savait si bien le faire:

"Rappelez-vous la rockeuse que nous vîmes, mon chat,

Ce malheureux matin d'automne si étriqué :

Au détour d'une route une Harley nirvana

Sur du goudron semé de verre pillé,

Les jambes en l'air, comme une femme sans âge,

Brûlante et suant les désirs,

Dévoilait d'une façon nonchalante sans loisir

Son ventre plein de tatouages."

Alice entendit le viel homme chenille taper dans ses mains, pour l'applaudir. Elle eut l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était totalement cynique.

-"Je peux enfin te donner le diagnostic, ma petite. Tu es totalement barge!" Et il éclata d'un rire joyeux totalement déplacé dans la situation actuelle "Tu aurais entendu les paroles que tu m'a dites! C'était pas du tout ça!"

La blonde contint sa colère et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés.

-"Attend, voyons! Reviens! Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite"

La fille en chemise de nuit se retourna, et fixa l'homme dans le fond de ses yeux bleus et décida de lui donner une seconde chance, dans le fond, personne ne pouvait être uniquement mauvais.

-"Quelle est la solution monsieur, dans ce cas?"

L'homme-chenille aspira la fumée qui sortait de son narguilé avant de tendre le bras au dessus de sa tête, d'attraper le rebord du champignon violacé, puis d'en arracher un bout qu'il tendit à Alice.

-"Tu peux manger ce champignon pour retourner dans ton lit, et te réveiller pour de bon cette fois. Cependant, ce ne sera qu'une solution temporaire."

La blonde soupira.

-"Je m'en contenterai."

Et elle croqua dedans à pleines dents sans que rien ne se passe durant quelques minutes. Puis elle commença à tomber dans un trou. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Et elle se demandais si elle allait atterrir du côté des gens qui marchaient la tête en bas. Ce qui dans un sens, n'était guère pratique pour sa robe qui allait se retourner dans ce cas là. Elle aurait très très honte si c'était le cas.

Enfin, son dos toucha, percuta quelque chose de mou, et très agréable. Ouf! Alice était sauvée! Il s'agissait de son lit. Ce ne fut qu'un rêve dont elle n'aurait su dire s'il était bon ou mauvais. Cette journée allait peut-être finalement bien se passer dans la réalité!

* * *

_Une petite review pour une jeune fille qui s'est tuée à la tâche?_

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
